Most usually, roils of plastic bags are wound into a roll. The type of bags most typically found on a roll, in particular a coreless roll, are bags known as freezing bags, trash bags or garbage bags.
It is known to provide a windup apparatus wherein a turret style winder is used to make such rolls of bags. The turret has a plurality of spindles together with means for indexing individual spindles into the path of the advancing stream of overlapped or interleaved bags, upon completion of each roll. Additionally, the spindles may be provided with apertures through which vacuum is drawn for gripping each leading edge of each first bag, upon indexing of individual spindles into the path of the advancing overlapped bags, together with means for reversing the vacuum into positive air pressure, upon indexing of individual spindles with completed rolls out of the path of the advancing interleaved bags, as well as means for pushing a completed roll off a pressurized spindle. European patent 810 172 discloses such an apparatus wherein the spindle carrying the completed roll is reversed for a short time to facilitate removal.